The Ties That Bind
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: The battle against Malefor is imminent, and Spyro fears losing himself or those he loves. Having some respite, Spyro asks from Ignitus to bond in the most intimate possible manner. All things aren't meant to last, though; some fears can come true. Contains Spyro/Ignitus yaoi.


This story I co-wrote with my good friend braindead123, and we're both really satisfied with how this little story turned out. Braindead not only wrote all the parts for Spyro, but the very last section of the story. We both hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: As usual, Spyro and all related characters do not belong to us. They belong to Sierra and all other companies who were involved with the production of The Legend of Spyro series and Dawn of the Dragon. We make no profit from this story.

* * *

"Interesting...this device is foreign to me;" Ignitus examined the serpentine chains around Spyro and Cynder's necks. The larger red dragon exhaled and shook his head. "A product of the Dark Master, I'm sure…" He fiddled around a little with the one over the neck of Spyro, running a claw up and down its length in search of any sort of flaw in its design, but none seemed to present themselves; surely only Malefor himself did craft this shackle, and so Malefor would ensure that only he could remove it, the fire Guardian reasoned. So, it must only be able to be removed through some action that only Malefor was able to perform. Something only a purple dragon could accomplish. Mastery of ice, fire, electricity, and earth simultaneously perhaps... "That's it!"

The earth dragon shot Ignitus a look, brows slightly furrowed and curiosity aroused. "What are you thinking, Ignitus?"

"What can Malefor do that the rest of us cannot?" Ignitus asked to the entire group.

After a moment of awkward silence, the black dragon Cynder broke it with, "Hmm, let's see... destroy the world? Use all the elements? Or, did you mean that creepy voice thing?"

Ignitus glanced at the black dragoness, and then tilted his head. "Wait, Cynder. Did you say 'use all the elements'?" Of course, as a purple dragon, Malefor had mastery of all four elements. Something none of the dragons present – save for Spyro – were capable of. No _one _dragon, that is.

Cynder's eyes narrowed this time as she replied, "Umm... yeah. Why?"

"Cynder, that's the key." Ignitus pointed out. "Malefor is a purple dragon, and has powers none of us possess, except for young Spyro: the mastery of earth, ice, electricity, and fire. Spyro cannot break his own binds, but while we lack another dragon who has this ability, we have four dragons who control each individual element. I believe if we unite our powers as one, we may be able to destroy the bonds that keep Spyro and Cynder bound together."

"Ignitus…do you believe that could even work?" Cyril spoke up.

The red dragon shook his head. "No, Cyril, I do not. But we have to try something. We cannot afford to lose hope in these times of darkness."

"Let's try it," the little purple dragon suddenly piped up, drawing all eyes onto him. "It's all we've got, right?"

Slowly, very slowly, all of the Guardians exchanged unsure looks with one another... and ended up nodding in agreement. "Alright, we'll try it," conceded Volteer, but then he uncertainly added onto it, "But I hope this works. Otherwise..." He needed not finish his thought. Nobody had any delusions about what could happen if all four of the Guardian dragons unleashed their strongest elemental attacks on Spyro and they failed to achieve the desired effect.

"I understand your concerns, Volteer." Ignitus said. They never attempted anything of this magnitude before, and the last thing Ignitus wanted to do was bring severe harm to Spyro in any way; that was the last thing any of them wanted. The Guardian looked down at the young purple dragon who sat before him. "We will do this only if you are ready, young dragon."

Spyro had a determined look in his eyes as they stared directly into those of the hulking red dragon before him. If Spyro couldn't trust his well-being or even his life possibly to Ignitus, to whom could he trust it? When Spyro told the Guardians, "Go ahead," it was meant mostly for Ignitus.

Ignitus gave a nod of his head. If Spyro said he was ready, that was more than enough for him to continue. Ignitus took a few steps back to make more room between him and Spyro. Ignitus stood up, and then took a slow and deep breath to build his own will.

"Don't move, Spyro." Ignitus said before he drew in another long breath and breathed a plume of fire in Spyro's direction. The flames hit the constraint around Spyro's neck. While the flames didn't touch Spyro, the force only slightly pushed him back. Ignitus made sure to control his flame breath so it wouldn't singe the purple dragon. He had just been reunited with Spyro, and under no circumstances was he about to allow the young dragon to be harmed then, particularly by him!

Following the red Guardian's example, Terrador was the next to join in, his acid-green breath also coating the serpent shackle that bound the two young dragons. The other two became less hesitant at that point, though of course they were still very cautious while they bathed the chain in ice and lightning.

"M-More...!" Ignitus cried as they all tried to strengthen their attacks. Poor Spyro ended up pushed up against a wall from the very force of it.

_Crack!_

In that instant, as if the combined strength of the Guardians' attacks were from the Dark Master himself, the snake-like restraint shackled completely shattered under the very force of the elements. It cascaded to the stone floor of the rooftop in tiny, fractured pieces off Spyro's neck, leaving him completely unscathed. With Spyro's restraint no longer supporting the connection to Cynder's, the one around her neck crumbled to pieces as well. The green chain binding Cynder and Spyro dissipated.

Every dragon present stared at the two newly unbound dragons in awe, the two of them staring at each other. Then, every pair of eyes went to Ignitus. "Ignitus... You did it!" Terrador exclaimed.

"Yes," the elder dragon modestly admitted, "It would seem that the Dark Master's attempt to bind you, young Spyro, has ended in failure. We are one step closer to defeating Malefor now."

* * *

The emergence of The Destroyer was an unexpected and unwelcome surprise; it proved how very little time remained before Malefor would go through with his ultimate destruction of the realm, and just how little time was left to stop him. As the clock ticked at an uncomfortably fast pace, the defenders of Warfang passed in secret through underground ruins in the attempt to intercept the great beast before all could be annihilated forevermore. The young hero Spyro walked at a speed perhaps just a bit slower than that of the dragons and cheetahs that surrounded him; the pressure was all on him, something he knew very well, and it almost felt like such pressure served like weights around his ankles along with his foreleg bracers.

It had been years since Ignitus saw these ruins. He first set foot on these ancient grounds when he was around Spyro's age, but under very dissimilar circumstances. He only wished he could get a better look at the stonework and if it was any different than how he remembered it...

As Ignitus walked across the stone bridge with their small party, he glanced over his shoulder at the young dragon, who fell behind the rest of them. He knew Spyro very well and could tell when something bothered him. Ignitus stopped in his tracks so Spyro could catch up with only him. As soon as the smaller dragon stood beside him, the Guardian spoke up.

"Is something troubling you, young dragon?" Ignitus asked in a soft, low voice, now traveling at the same slowed pace as Spyro.

The purple dragon did indeed have something troubling him. He looked at the stone floor of the tunnel as he muttered, "I don't know if I can do this," pace slowing still more until he was practically trudging.

"I understand your fears Spyro; the Dark Master has never been challenged by a dragon your age," Ignitus said as he looked down onto the purple dragon. "You should not doubt yourself Spyro. You are the only one strong enough to defeat him."

"What if I'm not?" Spyro almost whispered inaudibly. "Malefor is..." He couldn't quite manage to find the words, but Ignitus understood the silence just as well.

"Spyro, you should not think that about yourself. You've become more powerful than any dragon could hope to become in their lifetime." Ignitus comforted, unfurling one of his massive wings and lowering it onto the back of Spyro. The warm, leathery underside barely touched the scales of Spyro's back. "Just remember Spyro…you are not alone in this."

Strangely enough, Spyro actually looked up upon hearing that. The fact is he wasn't alone. He had Sparx... and Cynder... and... he had Ignitus. He had the dragon who was all but his father in his mind. Of course, the young hero was far from completely reassured, but the words of the elder dragon were somewhat soothing.

As the rest of the group continued on, Hunter noticed a sudden lack of two dragons in their group. The Cheetah looked over his shoulder and saw Spyro and Ignitus were a ways behind them.

"Spyro! Ignitus!" The warrior called out to them. "Don't fall behind. We have to keep moving."

"Let's keep going Spyro…" Time was of the essence and they couldn't afford to waste any. Unsure if his words were any help to Spyro, Ignitus moved his wing away and lowered his body down as close to the ground as he could before gently nudging the side of Spyro's neck with his nose. Ignitus gently whispered, "Don't fret, young one. I am here for you." Before standing back up and continuing on to catch up with the others.

The hero, on the other hand, didn't quite have the same confidence as Ignitus. _I am here for you..._That statement bugged Spyro like nothing could. That Ignitus would be there for him was exactly the root of his doubt. How could Ignitus just guarantee they would all get out of this alive? Spyro feared not for his life nearly as much as the lives of his brother Sparx, his love Cynder, or his father Ignitus.

Ignitus knew that Spyro had not been following him throughout the rest of the war party's walk, but he kept his mouth shut this time. He needed not address his pupil right then, particularly due to the number of possible wandering ears that Spyro would surely not appreciate. Towards the end of the trek, though, he too slowed his pace gradually until the rest of the company was out of his sight. Then, he regressed to Spyro's position.

"Spyro, doubt is not the only thing troubling you," the fire Guardian stated flatly as he sat down in front of his depressed-looking student. Ignitus wanted Spyro to confide in him if more than the Dark Master was disheartening him. "Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

While the purple dragon truly wanted to say what was on his mind, he almost thought Ignitus was the one person he _couldn't _tell... almost. Spyro had to take a deep breath and a quick, loud exhale to help build his will. And a second. It was after the second that he mumbled to Ignitus' feet, "Doubt is the problem, though... I can't be sure that we'll all get out of this alive. Not Hunter, not Cynder, not Sparx..." his left eye watered. "Not even you."

As Spyro opened up to him, Ignitus finally understood. There was no doubt in his mind this would be the hardest trial any of them ever faced, and the possibility could not be overlooked. The old dragon reached and used a single claw to gently lift up Spyro's head so he could look into the eyes of the younger dragon.

"Spyro, in these times the risks are greater than they have ever been. While I cannot say if any of us will make it out of this alive, you must remember…if you hesitate, none of us will survive this age." Ignitus lowered his head down so it was only a short distance from that of his student. "Even if my life should end before the Dark Master is defeated, remember that I will never leave your side. You have shown much bravery, strength, and determination of any dragon I have had the pleasure of teaching. You are like a son to me, young dragon, I am very proud of what you have become." Spyro didn't really show any signs of rousing anytime soon, though, so Ignitus decided to take a somewhat different approach. He stood up proudly and spread his wings. "Come, young Spyro. Let us account for lost time."

In truth, the purple dragon's heart was touched by the words of his respected mentor, those that said the elder dragon was approving and proud. _You are like a son to me..._ Ignitus was about the closest thing to a father Spyro knew at that point, and upon hearing that the inverse was also true he had to sniff loudly. And what might be a final flight with his teacher? He could not possibly pass that, particularly after so much time had gone past. So much lost time. Slowly and steadily, Spyro got all four of his paws underneath himself and spread his wings. "Let's," he agreed.

Ignitus smiled. If anything would brighten the spirits of Spyro, it seemed a flight with the bigger dragon would do just that. The two of them flew together before, but only a small handful of times when they still lived at the Dragon Temple. It was something he missed during those three years of Spyro's absence…just him and Spyro. Ignitus unfurled his impressive wingspan and with a single beat of his wing, lifting himself into the air.

"Follow me, Spyro." Ignitus said before gliding over the black abyss of the ruins.

Much like Ignitus by the beat of his wings, Spyro's spirits seemed to steadily rise with each powerful beat of his own after his own takeoff. Due to size alone, Spyro had to flap harder and quicker than Ignitus to gain the speed to catch up with the elder. As well, he had to keep a sort of distance to avoid being pummeled by the powerful wings of his father figure. But he didn't mind. It felt no farther away in Spyro's mind than it would if the two were inches away from each other; that is to say, he couldn't have felt closer to Ignitus right then. True, perhaps the purple dragon may lose him in the future, but the future was not that which was on Spyro's mind. The here and now is what barraged his mind as he flew, actually managing to keep pace with the significantly larger dragon rather well. The here and now was that he had Ignitus and vice versa.

As the two dragons flew beside each other, Ignitus felt a sense of relief wash over his old bones. All feelings of self-doubt disappeared from the young dragon, and his spirits visibly improved. A fraction of Ignitus feared he wouldn't be capable of such; there was so much pressure put upon Spyro. The mantle of the legendary purple dragon thrust Spyro into a position the elder feared he could not handle; not everyone is born with the ability to handle the idea that, though when faced with such evil, all must face their fears and ultimately accept the gravity of the situation. Since the first day they met, Ignitus knew Spyro could face it with unshakable determination, no matter how strong his fears. He had come a long way since their training days at the Dragon Temple.

Thanks greatly to the ruins' vast openness, no restrictions really existed on how fast or high could be flown. At one point, the purple dragon tried to put on a burst of speed in the attempt to outstrip Ignitus only to find the end of his tail stuck between the fire Guardian's teeth, not nearly bitten hard enough to harm him, but definitely with enough pressure to keep him from going anywhere. Around Spyro's tail, Ignitus chuckled, sending some vibrations up the fifth appendage and throughout Spyro's entire body. Of course, when the young dragon tried to yank himself free, the larger dragon allowed it.

A fast and strong flyer Spyro may have been but, his size and comparative inexperience were the reasons that he tired out long before Ignitus. Instead of flying alongside his mentor, the younger dragon instead opted to set down on his broad back, breath moderately heavy, and rest there for a few minutes, just enjoying the ride.

Ignitus chucked as Spyro lay down to rest on his back, turning his neck to look at the dragon. More than happy to let him lay there to catch his breath, Ignitus slowed his speed so Spyro wouldn't fall off his back. Now Ignitus glided through the air, flapping his wings a few times to regain his altitude while carrying Spyro through the ruins. As the wind echoed through the deep chasm beneath them, Ignitus felt a sense of happiness fall over him. He couldn't tell if it was the simple act of reliving the experience of flying with a dragon he held so dear to his heart or the closeness they shared in this moment of bonding that brought him a feeling of great content.

"Remember Spyro," Ignitus said as he glanced back at Spyro once more. "If there should be any guidance you require, or help with anything that may trouble you…I am always here for you."

Spyro sighed contently and nodded, faint traces of a smile starting to creep under his nose. He was glad to hear that, very glad. For an issue remained to be addressed. "But, Ignitus... before we have to go fight again..." The young dragon's next words were reluctant to leave his throat, and so he swallowed loudly before trying to bring them back out. Still, a few cracks of his voice were all that came out. "Umm... well, could we land first?"

Ignitus could hear not only the nervousness in the dragon's voice, but also his hesitation. "Of course, young dragon." Ignitus said with a solemn nod of his head.

The Guardian turned around and glided back towards the stone archway. His paws touched the rock with a soft 'thud', and Ignitus lowered himself to the ground to let Spyro slide off his back. By now the others would notice their absence and come looking for them. At this moment, none of that mattered.

"I can hear something in your voice, young one," the elder dragon inquired, flexing his wings above his back as he sat down. "Please, tell me what troubles you."

Spyro really did try to tell Ignitus about what was on his mind, but in that moment he found his muzzle was unwilling to form words and his vocal cords reluctant to serve him as well. His eyes abandoned him next as they looked down from the Guardian's eyes down to his own forepaws. It seemed like Ignitus should be the one dragon young Spyro was able to confide this into, but the difficulty of it surpassed the strength of even his iron-hard will.

Ignitus could easily see the conflict Spyro faced within himself. Whatever Spyro wanted to tell him must have been very difficult to admit, and slowly Ignitus took his place beside the smaller purple dragon.

"Do not be afraid to tell me, Spyro." Ignitus said in a soft, soothing voice as he used his wing to pull Spyro closer to him. "All I want for you is to be happy and feel safe, my young dragon…and I will do anything to obtain that for you."

Ignitus meant those words with every fiber of his being. Since the attack on the temple, Ignitus wanted to right the wrongs done to Spyro and Cynder; he felt he never did any good to any of them. He could only protect Spyro's egg, and Cynder was taken away to be corrupted by the Dark Master. Spyro was pushed into a battle that no dragon his age should ever fight in. The past years were filled with so much sorrow, and so many regrets…if he could take it all back he would, but the only thing he could do was be here for Spyro now, in any way the young dragon needed him; Ignitus watched over Spyro since day one, and it was his responsibility to see Spyro through this.

As if Spyro's body hadn't become enough of his enemy yet, his southern region was next and possibly the most debilitating bit to join the battle. He couldn't help it; being in such close proximity to his mentor along with that which was on his mind got him stirring down there, which only increased his sense of wanting to keep his mouth shut. _I will do anything to obtain that for you..._ Spyro's brain remained his ally, it seemed, though, and it kept on bouncing those words around off the walls of his skull. _Anything... _Perhaps there was a chance...

"Ignitus..." Spyro tried to begin, though his voice cracked on the last syllable. Still, he would not be deterred. Not now, not when his will was finally steeled enough to allow him to even open his muzzle. "I might never see you again. And if that happens... I... I just want to be with you. Before that happens. As close as I can be." The purple dragon's eyes were yet against him, though, and would not allow themselves to look into those of Ignitus while Spyro spoke.

As Ignitus listened to his student, he did not let Spyro go from the embrace of his wing. On the contrary he pulled Spyro closer to him. As a fire dragon his body heat was greater than that of an average dragon, and Spyro would feel it through the scales of his foreleg.

"Spyro, you and I are already very close…" Ignitus responded, craning his neck down to nuzzle the top of Spyro's head. Ignitus was unaware of how their propinquity affected Spyro and only continued to gently nudge him until his nostrils picked up a peculiar scent. The aroma was something that had not hit his nose in quite some time…

Ignitus soon recognized it as the musky scent that could only come from a male dragon. It wasn't coming from himself, and as Spyro was the only one with him, there could only be one other source… Ignitus sighed softly, but not out of any form of annoyance or any negative manner. Instead he loosened his wing from the purple dragon to give him some room in case he needed it. Now he understood what he meant; what kind of closeness Spyro wanted between the two of them.

And the purple dragon could see it, too. Ignitus' expression visibly changed when he detected the scent being given off. Spyro's pleas started to sound somewhat desperate. "Ignitus, please... in case I never see you again..." He almost couldn't take it. He leapt up and wrapped his forepaws around Ignitus' comparatively thicker foreleg, grasping it tightly and never wanting to let it leave him.

"Spyro…" Ignitus started, looking down at the dragon who clung onto his foreleg. He didn't push Spyro away, but he couldn't find the right words to say at this moment; they eluded him completely. But Spyro couldn't be left in silence so he brought his head down closer to him. Despite the promise he made to do whatever he could to help Spyro feel happy, the elder dragon wasn't entirely sure about what the younger one wanted.

Spyro wasn't about to take "I'm not entirely sure," for an answer though. He clung to his mentor's leg like a burr and waited for his response with a hopeful expression.

Ignitus remained silent for a few moments - which felt like an eternity to Spyro - but his wing remained close. Ignitus was unsure if this was the right thing to do, but the desperation in Spyro's voice was a clear indication he was serious; the look in his purple eyes reflected this. Deep inside, he knew he couldn't reject Spyro's wish. He didn't want to hurt Spyro anymore than he did in the past...

The old dragon then slowly enclosed Spyro with his wings which acted like a cocoon around his body. It stayed this way until Ignitus broke the silence around them. "Spyro...I want to hear it from you first. Is this what you truly want? Will this make you happy?"

Spyro's spirits lifted tremendously upon hearing this question, as it revealed that the possibility of such happening did genuinely exist. The hardness that produced the musk smelt by Ignitus was snuggled up against the dragon's unusually warm scales as he answered solemnly with not a shadow of doubt in his voice "Yes, it would."

Ignitus pulled his wings closer around Spyro, and then gently pressed his nostrils on the top of Spyro's head. "Then I will not deny you, Spyro…" Ignitus whispered to the young dragon.

"Thank you, Ignitus!" cried the purple dragon, who subsequently gave the leg in his grasp a strong, brief squeeze before releasing it and dropping to all fours. Where another may be claustrophobic, Spyro felt nice and sheltered behind the walls that were the wings of Ignitus. He was almost satisfied just by that. Almost. "Then...could you maybe...roll over?"

Ignitus nodded in response, then unfurled his wings from around the purple dragon and folded them against his back. Ignitus replied backing up from Spyro a few paces then slowly got down on his side first. The fire Guardian then rolled over on his back, leaning up to look down at the dragon who sat across from him.

Spyro actually grinned from the sight of this. Half of his mind still failed to register that Spyro was about to perform this act and that Ignitus was willing to let him.

The other half told the first half to shut the hell up.

What Spyro knew instinctually was that he must mount Ignitus, so he reared up and came down with his forepaws on the larger dragon's lower belly. As well, he nuzzled his snout into his mentor's belly a little to express the sort of affection and closeness he was hoping this would bring between the two. However, Spyro was new to the world of mating, so after that he was completely lost. Though it was rather embarrassing, Spyro knew he had to ask, "Um... What now?"

Ignitus tried to adjust himself to get more situated. He had nothing to lean against so this wasn't the most comfortable position in the world, but it only served as a minor inconvenience. The fire dragon reached down to Spyro and used the back of his paw to stroke Spyro from the side of his neck down to his shoulder. Before Spyro climbed on top of him, Ignitus' own arousal was still hidden away. Now that the purple dragon had himself positioned on top of the larger dragon, if he backed up the very tip of Ignitus' dragonhood would press against the underside of Spyro's tail.

"I will guide you, young dragon," Ignitus started while continuing to pet Spyro's side. He had never given this type of guidance before, but he could still tell Spyro what he needed to do.

"Thanks," Spyro graciously appreciated aloud, preparing to step down. However, as he retreated a little, something bumped up against his tailhole, making him jump. Looking back, he found it to be the comparatively titanic cock of Ignitus! Oddly enough, though, such didn't feel like an alien sensation to him, but sort of... right. Then it came to him. Instead of dismounting, Spyro instead moved his hips and his dragonhood along with them forward until the head of his draconic member was gently prodding Ignitus' anus, a questioning look in his eye as if to ask if that was what he should be doing.

Considering how big Ignitus was compared to Spyro, the purple dragon wouldn't be able to take his mentor inside his rear passage without hurting himself; at full size Ignitus was as big if not bigger than Spyro's whole body. As a result his actions weren't unreasonable, but he was glad Spyro adjusted and didn't need his guidance to understand what to do next. While Spyro held this position on top of the fire dragon, his own dragonhood continued to lengthen. The more that escaped his sheath, the stronger his own musky scent became.

Ignitus used his thicker tail to gently nudge the underside of Spyro's tail. Combined with a silent nod from the Guardian, he gave Spyro the permission he needed to continue.

The young dragon nodded right back at Ignitus and commenced further penetration. It was rather fortunate that Ignitus' vastly superior size allowed him to easily be fed all that Spyro had to give without the slightest pain. On the other hand, Ignitus had of course never been penetrated before, so the tunnel was still nice and snug around Spyro. Beyond that, though, it was _warm_. Just like his scales, the fire dragon's insides felt to Spyro as if he was relaxing next to a roaring campfire.

Technically, the larger dragon was able to take more than what Spyro was capable of, but he still felt a tremor travel up his vertebrae. Naturally the intrusion felt foreign and a bit unusual, but strangely, it felt better than he expected. Ignitus' breathing remained steady as the last few inches of his member came out and slid against the underside of Spyro's muzzle; even his thick malehood had very great warmth. Ignitus kept his paw down next to the purple dragon and rubbed the soft scales of his neck, his touches feeling much tenderer to the young one.

Instead of supporting himself by having his paws on Ignitus' belly, Spyro opted instead to rear again and land with his forepaws comfortably placed on his mentor's thick length, the warmth of which Spyro was not surprised by but did find pleasure in. This approach afforded him a better angle to withdraw himself close to entirely from the Guardian's hole and thrust it right back inside, which is what he did. Just beginning, Spyro already was in awe of the intense pleasure this act was.

Ignitus shifted his weight under Spyro after the small paws came to rest on his member. Even though he was more concerned about Spyro's pleasure, that didn't mean he wasn't feeling any pleasure of his own. A soft grunt escaped the elder dragon on Spyro's next thrust, making this known to the smaller dragon. The fire Guardian's tailhole suddenly clenched snuggly around Spyro outside of Ignitus' control, which elicited a low murr from the older dragon's throat. Ignitus' paw slowly moved up and stroked the leathery topside of Spyro's right wing, giving him extra support to continue.

Spyro shivered all over when his draconic meat was without warning squeezed by the strong inner muscles of his larger counterpart, and the sharp, prolonged moan that was pulled from him when that happened could not have been contained. _This_ was mating? Simultaneously, the young dragon was also quite glad to find that Ignitus was showing signs of enjoying himself as well. As he began to work up a slow, steady rhythm, Spyro wished he could return the caresses of his mentor. It was quite soon he realized he could. With a sort of walking-in-place motion of his forepaws while steadily pumping his own cock in Ignitus, Spyro managed to give Ignitus a sort of cock massage as well.

The soft moans that escaped Ignitus got a little more frequent when those paws of Spyro's kneaded the tender flesh of his dragon cock, which grew more and more sensitive with each touch. The thick appendage below Spyro began to lightly throb from the stimulation he received from his student. Clearly, Spyro was enjoying this greatly. Ignitus' tail swayed to and fro underneath Spyro and he gently bumped Spyro's rear with the underside of his tail, but not hard enough to break Spyro's rhythm of thrusting.

Ignitus being so large, each throb of Ignitus cock felt like a powerful vibration to Spyro. The purple dragon shut his eyes so his sight could not infringe upon his senses of touch and, more importantly to Spyro, the sense of closeness and completeness he now felt with Ignitus, such emotion driving his rhythm up a bit. The natural warmth of the fire dragon's insides added onto the heat generated by the friction of them and Spyro's member constantly rubbing up against each other, and that fire spread throughout the purple dragon's entire form.

Ignitus however, kept his eyes open so he could look down at the purple dragon as he began to pant deeply from the sensations spreading through his backside. Ignitus propped himself up with the forepaw that wasn't massaging the orange membrane of Spyro's wing, taking in the sight of the smaller dragon before slowly moving his paw up across Spyro's frame and petting the top of his head. Not once in his life did he expect he would feel such a bond with Spyro. At this moment, he was glad he could give Spyro the closeness he wanted from his mentor. The purple dragon was happy, and that was all that mattered to Ignitus.

And, oh, was Spyro feeling that closeness.

Now driven somewhat by lust, Spyro's thrusts now became a light pounding into Ignitus' rear. This pace proved to be just a bit too much for him, however, and the cylindrical shape of Ignitus' member caused the smaller dragon to lose his balance and fall on top of it. Oh, well. From this position, Spyro spread his forelegs wide and embraced the mating organ just as he had Ignitus' leg some moments ago, squeezing it real tightly as the first shots of pre-cum were slipping into the Guardian's hole.

The squeeze to his draconic pride was quite unexpected, and a shiver traveled all the way up Ignitus' body, forcing a much louder moan from the elder. The tight constriction around his length squeezed a few dribbles of thick pre onto the dragon's warm underbelly. The large red dragon began to lightly rock hips under Spyro as best he could, enjoying the unfamiliar sensation of the purple dragon's slick pre sliding inside his anus.

Ignitus' soft pants billowed against Spyro's face, making the air around the purple dragon all that much warmer as the Guardian's cock throbbed against Spyro's body. He lifted his other paw off the ground and managed to keep himself sitting up while he gently stroked Spyro's other side that had not gotten any attention.

That was what Spyro was after. He felt completely encased, sort of cocooned in all the forms of physical warmth Ignitus let off, and that wasn't even including the soft touches from the big dragon's paws. _Ignitus... Ignitus..._the purple dragon thought constantly as his pounding became quick and eager. Still, he didn't feel like that was enough. He felt like he had to return the favor in another way somehow...

Ignitus' hardness had already been pushing lightly on the underside of the purple dragon's chin through the entire time, but the young dragon now had other ideas for it. Lust somewhat taking him over, he opened wide, stuck out his long, wet tongue, and gave that member a long, firm lick. And another. And yet another. Eventually, these became the same pace as his thrusts; when he pulled out, he licked, and all while still affectionately embracing the organ. Spyro's thoughts were coming into a haze. He didn't know what that feeling was building up in his groin, but another would know that his climax wasn't far away.

Once Ignitus felt Spyro's tongue slid across his girth he knew he was going to lose it. The red Guardian knew his own impending release was only a short moment away, especially with how eager Spyro seemed to help him reach it. Ignitus let go of Spyro and lay back against the ancient stone bridge, his panting growing heavier with each of Spyro's thrusts. As his draconic cock pulsed in Spyro's forelegs, Ignitus leaned back up a little and patted the top of Spyro's head, his paw stroking the top of his muzzle on the way back down. Ignitus was sure Spyro wasn't going to last much longer, and he himself wouldn't either. The licking, the hugging, and the thrusting where all driving him towards climax.

Spyro, however, was the one to finish up first. Over and over, he had been screaming the one word in his head, but this time it was a verbal cry. _"Ignitus!"_ That was it; he could take no more. Instinct guided the young dragon once more, and somehow he knew to make his final thrust his hardest and to keep himself lodged in Ignitus' tailhole while an incredible wave of ecstasy washed over him like his counterpart's fiery-warm breath. Draconic cum, proof of his pleasure, started shooting in powerful bursts into the depths of Ignitus. Spyro thought he may not even be able to contain such pleasure, suddenly squeezing Ignitus' length as a sort of vent for it.

The old dragon was overcome with so much physical and emotional sensations that he had not felt in so many years, all those combined actions from Spyro sent him over the edge. Ignitus couldn't help the roar of pleasure that escaped his snout as his thick dragonhood throbbed roughly in Spyro's forearms, thick and copious amounts of Ignitus' seed spilled over the light orange scales of his chest and belly. In the middle of his climax Ignitus reared up and grabbed the young dragon by his sides, pulling Spyro closer to his warm, hulking figure, his warm breath still billowing on his face. Ignitus' tailhole clenched harder than ever around Spyro's member, fully encasing the young dragon in a cloud of intense heat, all coming from the Guardian dragon's larger body.

Spyro was actually able to _feel_ the liquid flowing through Ignitus' member as it shot rope after rope onto the red dragon's own scales. The young dragon himself, on the other hand, felt suddenly fatigued, as shown by his labored breath. Still, he was grinning; he had his mentor, practically his father. "Thank you... Ignitus..." he sincerely thanked, body going limp. Instead now of hugging Ignitus' length, he merely rested on it while his member softened and popped out.

It took Ignitus a few seconds to catch his breath before he sat back up and pet the side of Spyro's neck. He saw how exhausted the young dragon was after that; they both needed to rest. Ignitus' length soon went limp in Spyro's forelegs and slowly slid back into his sheath.

"Spyro, this was all I wanted for you…" Ignitus finally spoke up, his breathing slow and soft against Spyro's face. "For you to be happy…"

The younger dragon managed to find the energy to crawl upwards onto the elder's chest and sprawl out there. He nuzzled the broad chest as well as he spoke softly the words Ignitus most desired to hear: "I am happy..."

Those words were exactly what he wanted to hear Spyro say. Ignitus craned his neck forward and gently bumped noses with the purple dragon, gently putting his forelegs around him. As for Spyro himself, he just lay there, content. Whatever the coming battles would bring, the purple dragon thought himself ready. Still, he needed to rest for the battle ahead. So, he snuggled up with Ignitus for a while before they would eventually have to carry on the war.

* * *

"Ignitus! _No_!" cried Spyro in desperation as the flames, supposedly Ignitus' allies, betrayed him and swallowed him up like a snack.

"Spyro, stop!" Cynder attempted to intervene between Spyro and his misery, "It's too late! You can't do anything for him now!"

"No...he isn't gone...!" the purple dragon cried. He could not accept the death of Ignitus, his savior as a mere egg, his mentor, his elder, practically his father.

"Spyro..." Cynder spoke softly then, "Let it go."

But Spyro could not let it go. _Ignitus... Ignitus..._ His father..._ Ignitus..._ his mentor... _Ignitus..._ the very reason he lived to be at this point... _IGNITUS! _Spyro could not accept his demise.

Spyro _would _not accept his demise.

"NO!" As the purple dragon rose into the air, his scales ceased to be purple; now they were as black as the abyss that Ignitus was now trapped in, as black as the abyss that now had taken the places of both his heart and his mind in a mere flash.

"No! Spyro, don't!" Cynder called frantically, trying to calm him down.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" It was true. Nothing could stop Spyro. Nothing could save Spyro. Nothing could fill what Ignitus had just left empty.

_Nothing_.

Cynder admitted, "You're right! Only you can do that!" she had to bring him out of his pool of misery, get him back to his old, true self. "Please, Spyro..." she begged, "Don't do this."

Cynder's words almost did not register on the darkness-filled mind of the formerly purple dragon. _Ignitus..._ They sounded like a distant whisper to him. But he did hear them. _Ignitus..._Little by little, the abyssal black that tainted the young dragon's scales did seem to return to their old purple. But they had not the luster or the shine that they always had before the death of what might as well have been Spyro's father.

Though he fell to Earth once more and regained his old appearance, the young dragon felt no less miserable and woeful. "We have to go on," his Cynder reminded him in order to try and get him refocused. "He wanted us to."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," Spyro mumbled in response. Ignitus wasn't supposed to die. They were supposed to win the war and all live happily ever after. _Ignitus... _"I feel so alone."

Cynder shook her head at her male counterpart and smiled. "You're not alone," she consoled, giving Spyro a quick nuzzle.

For a brief moment, Spyro believed her. Just a glimmer of hope appeared when their faces made contact. _We have to move on..._ The young dragon assumed a determined expression once more, now more eager than ever to defeat the Dark Master. However, all the while through the rest of his journey, he could not stop thinking, _Ignitus... Please, come back..._

* * *

R&R!


End file.
